


A Berry Bad Error

by radia_stitches (cooneyes_vg)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Manipulation, Multi, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooneyes_vg/pseuds/radia_stitches
Summary: Swap!Sans is another Glitch, dangerous and needs to be destroyed. But when he offers himself for his world to be spared. Error can't help, but let his hidden desires flourish.How much fun is it to be a Matyr. Not much is it Blueberry.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a nightmare and he won't open up to Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much ErrorBerry yet. Just, well... until then enjoy.
> 
> Oh and each chapter wont be in 5 different iterations just chapter one, for anyone wondering. ^-^

Sans could only see an empty white world when he opened his eyes. Blue strings hung above him, and among them a familiar voice rang, ‘Blueberry.’

 

The strings slackened from where they were, while more appeared from everywhere else encircling him. They flailed around until the mass grouped it selves with intent and came for Sans. He held his arm up in an effort to shield himself.

‘You don’t have to do this!’ the coils halt, stopping short from where he stood. Sans lets his arms fall to his side as he dare hope. But as he lifted his head, a gleam in the hells’ carnate made ice run down his spine.

 

‘Please don’t do this.’

 

‘How adorable. Oh blue, but I want to,’ The voice says, it’s word hacked and constantly changing its pitch as it chimed each word.

 

Sans stood in mute horror as the strings slithered forward. They snaked and coiled up his legs and wrap around his arms.

 

‘please… no more,’ he could feel tears starting to run down his cheeks, shutting his eyes and turning his head away, Sans cried, ‘Please!’

 

“AAAGHHH!” Sans screamed, convulsing and kicking wildly at the air. Familiar pains passed through his body as he still failed to escape what was happening to him in his dream.

 

“NO, NO STOP! Please” he pushed himself back until he was up against the wall. He closed his eyes and held himself tightly, whimpering ‘no no no’ over and over and over.

 

He could feel a sensation like little bugs crawling on and through his bones. It hurts, It hurts, IT HURTS. He was about to scream, but the smell of smoke and honey finally brought Sans back to his room.

\--------- 

Papyrus was in his room counting the number of honey bottles and socks littered around the room. He was sitting on the treadmill, with his leg extended and his back against the pole. His head was hunched over. He felt tired, but didn’t want to sleep. The grogginess he felt wasn’t from a lack of sleep, anyways.

 

We were finally out, he thought bitterly. So then really, nothing at all even mattered! Papyrus rolled his head back and brought his hand to his skull. He didn’t want to start crying now. He knew that this would happen after all, but he had to wonder why! Why did Chara even CARE so much about getting us to the surface then if she was just going to reset?! Didn’t she say wanted us to finally be happy! That she and Sa-

 

AAAAHHHHH.

 

A scream from the room next to his tore him from his thoughts. The nerves on the back of his neck spiked, and he vaulted off the machine and stumbled onto the floor. He got up and nearly threw the door open. A thought crosses his mind and instead of going straight to Sans’ room, he goes the other way to grab the broom from the bathroom.  
Kicking the door open to Sans room, Papyrus went in to see Sans panicking.

 

“Sa-Sans! What’s wrong?” he dropped the broom and ran over to his brother’s side. “Sans!” He grabbed Sans’ shoulders and shook them, but the smaller skeleton just hitched back, renewing his panic. Sans screamed and pushed against Papyrus, trying to get him to let go. “Sans! Are you alright?!”

 

“PLEASE, DON’T HU-R! I D-DON’T- I W-ON’T R-Rr-!” Sans tore himself from the others grip and held his head, crying and trembling at the foot of the bed.

 

“Sans, it’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe, okay Sans, you’re safe.” Papyrus had no clue what kind of nightmare Sans had been having, but it seemed to have shaken him quite a lot. He rubbed his back, making soft cooing noises. When that didn’t work, he just held him, hoping that it be over soon.

 

After his brother seemed to calm down, by only a bit, Papyrus felt hands petting and pulling at his shirt. Sans wasn’t looking at him, his eyes dilated, as he studied the material. His hands pawed further up as he finally looked at Papyrus.

 

“…What happened…?” He asked. Waiting for Sans to say anything was taking to long.

 

Tears formed at the edges of Sans’ eyes. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus and buried his face into his brother’s shoulder. “I-I…H-He.”

 

“It’s okay Sans,” Papyrus sat closer and rubbed small circles into the other’s back. “I can’t help if I don’t know.” The small skeleton let out several shaking breaths, keeping his eyes shut tight.

 

“He…stole me, he bro-o-oke me and h-h-he-”

 

“Who stole you?” He tried to ask, but Sans was sobbing too much to say any more. He slid down and put his hand on Papyrus’ chest.

 

Papyrus rest his head on the shaking skeleton and closed his eyes. “Sans you’re home, you’re safe. And I promise…” he paused, a lump forming in his throat, “…I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

 

After a long while, Sans’ crying had stop. Still, he didn’t move or do anything.

 

“Papyrus?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I-,” nothing came after that, and Papyrus was exhausted by now.

 

“Sans, it’s really early. Why don’t I go and heat up some leftover tacos and make some hot chocolate for us. How does that sound?”

 

“Pap, I- … I’m not. I’m just-ahh.” Sans pulled back and clutched at his chest.

 

“Sans, what wrong?!” His brother was hyperventilating, and it looked like he was trying to pull something off himself. When Papyrus was about to ask again, he caught a flash of, strings? Attached to his… soul?!

 

Papyrus pulled his hands out of the way, but didn’t find anything. The eerie glow of his soul was also gone.

 

“Papy, I don’t want to be alone. Please stay,” tears were forming at the edges of his eyes again.

 

“Sans, I won’t be gone long. I’m just going to get the hot chocolate ready…” Papyrus looked away, hoping Sans didn’t see his horrified expression. “Come down when you’re ready, okay.”

 

If this was just a nightmare, normally, Sans would go back to sleep after getting up for a snack and chatting with him for a bit. If he could get Sans to sleep, then that would give him time to think up a way to handle this.

 

Papyrus headed towards the hallway, but stopped at the door frame to ask, “Are you going to be alright?”

 

Sans took a while to answer, “no.”

 

Papyrus had run out of things to say. There probably wasn’t anything else he could do if Sans wouldn’t talk about it. 

He’d talk to him later if it was still bothering him. “If- if it happens again, just… come see me, okay?” Sans didn’t say anything.

 

Papyrus was sure that his little brother would be fine. This, whatever it was, Sans would get over it in the morning, he assured himself. And what he saw, strings… he must have imagined it. Right? It was just old paranoid thoughts coming back to scare him.

 

He went down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. With shaking phalanges, he pulled out the pot and set it on the stove. Grabbing the milk and cocoa powder, he put five and a half teaspoons finely spread over the top, exactly how Sans liked it. Sans could decide later how much sugar he wanted to add.

 

Papyrus rested his head on the stove top and took a moment to breath. In… Hold… Out… In… Hold…

 

No need to get upset. It was just a … recurring dream he had only once. Heh, okay that didn’t fit. Still, those dreams where his timeline was destroyed and his brother taken were over, thanks to the reset.

 

He still wasn’t sure how, but everyone was fine, and they had been fine for the last few resets. This would be over soon enough, and he could get back into the usual flow of things. That was what he need to focus on. Get Sans to sleep, wait to be nagged to go to work, go to Muffet’s, and just go on with life. His time on the surface should just be a happy dream among the many dreams where things could have gone horribly wrong.

 

The timer beeped, and Papyrus realized he had yet to turn the stove on.

 

Oh. He turn the dial and reset the clock for another seven minutes.

 

Wandering into the living room, Papyrus wondered how long it would be until Sans would come down. Deciding to check on him, he climbed the stairs.

 

It was eerily silent, with no indication of his brother having fallen asleep or gotten up to come down stairs.

 

Papyrus paused outside his door and gave it two quick knocks, “Sans, are you there?”

 

Turning the knob, he pushed the door open.

 

Sans was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh for help with editing and coming up with really cool ideas.
> 
> Also there were a lot of fics that helped inspire this so i'll post a couple per chapter for you to enjoy.
> 
> b--l-u-e-b/e/r/r//y  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7205879
> 
> with your thirst, with my hunger  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7627039


End file.
